Truly, Madly, Deeply
by LadyMxdnight
Summary: AU Sometimes Four has a hard time believing that Tris really is alive, and sometimes he has a hard time telling her how he feels, and sometimes he likes watching her sleep and thinking about how beautiful she is, and sometimes he loves the smell of metal and vanilla and smoke. FourTris early morning fluff, enjoy (:


**Hii (: So, I** **know ****I should be working on endlessly or Hale High but, what can I say? I was I'll in bed yesterday and reading Insurgent and One direction was playing and, well, this happened. So, enjoy** (:

* * *

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between? _

_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_

_Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine_

The golden sunlight is streaming in through the glass windows, caressing his face and coaxing his eyes open. Tobias blinks, squinting in the haze until his eyes make out the drawn curtains. The scent of smoke and vanilla and metal, a peculiar mixture he started to associated with their apartment has wafted in through the half-open window.

Before Tris moved in he never really paid attention to trivial matters like how his home smelt, but when vanilla started drifting into the air from Tris's soaps and shampoos and body sprays, it made him start to appreciate it. It made him associate home with Tris.

It felt good and warm and perfect.

The steady breathing of the woman in his arms places a smile on his lips. It's a rare, soft smile, one reserved for her and only her. It was the expression he wore down by the Chasm, the first time they had kissed, nearly two years ago.

She looks so peaceful, with her head on his left shoulder and arm draped over his bare chest. Her breaths are even, and he can feels her heart beating against where he's holding her to his side. One of her legs is resting in between his own, and in her sleep he sees her in all her innocence.

After everything they'd been through, it is easy to forget she's only 18, only a teenager. You can see the tiredness in her eyes, and the sadness and guilt that they hold even after all this time. It seems to age her, and though he doesn't mind if she ages, it's in these moments that he realizes that Tris has been through more than anyone he knows, and he wishes - as he often does - that he'd been able to protect her more, because in these moments that he can appreciate her true beauty, it pains him to know that she doesn't see it anymore.

Her hair is a mess, pulled back in a bun that's come half undone through the course of the night. The sunlight is speckled over her skin, and it makes her look like she's glowing. Sometimes, Tobias can't really believe that Tris is still here with him after all the times she'd risked her life. He remembered she once told him Jeanine had said she had a 'do first, think second' behavioural pattern. It made him laugh and hold onto her tighter.

He lifts a finger to her face, running it down her cheek and tracing her lips. He can see the tattoos on her shoulders and collar bone through her black tank top, and he runs a finger over them. A contented sigh escapes her lips, even in her sleep, and she buries her face into the crook of his neck.

Instinctively, his hands find her own and he counts her fingers - one, two, three, four, five. He sighs in relief, because sometimes he worries that he's dreaming or in a simulation and hasn't realized yet, and that Tris really isn't alive any more. She's used to the random times that he grabs her hand, and tugs at her fingers one by one till he's sure they're right.

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
_

_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
_

_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world  
_

Tris stirs, and her head rises from his neck with a faint smile.

"Good morning," he chuckles, as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," she yawns, smiling and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He rolls his eyes. "Really, Tris?" He says, before shifting and brushing his lips against hers with that soft smile.

He thinks of all those days when her lips were only a distant dream, and he kisses her harder, just because now he can.

He knew he didn't deserve Tris. She was brave, braver than him. And selfless. He could never be worthy of her, he knew. And many times he felt like the underdog around her, in the beginning.

But he was selfish, because he needed her. And he knew she could do better, but she stuck with him because he loved her, and she loved him. Tobias knew, however, that he shouldn't have let her love him. But he did, because he loves her and needs her.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly completely falling _

_And somehow you caved all my walls in _

_So baby say you'll always keep me _

_Truly madly crazy deeply in love with you _

_In love with you  
_

And sometimes people said it was love at first sight for them, but they thought it was more of a mutual understanding. She reminded him of himself two years ago, a puny and scarred Stiff whom nobody had hopes for. But she made it, as did he, and she was his Six like he was her Four.

And he fell hard for her.

She tore down every barrier he had put up without even realizing it, and she was the first person in Dauntless to know his real name. The only person he'd ever taken into his fear landscape. The first person to see his tattoos, apart from Tori. The only person he trusted.

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed _

_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said_

_ And tender touches just to show you how I feel _

_Or should I act all cool like it was no big deal_

"Tris," he murmurs into her hair.

Her back is against his chest, and his arms are around her waist with her hands resting on top of them.

His breath tickles her neck, and she hums in response, closing her eyes.

He takes a deep breath. There's so much he wants to say to her, so many words left unspoken. And he has no idea how to phrase them so he doesn't scare her. He runs a hand up and down her arm, before bringing it up to her neck. He traces patterns onto her collar bone, trailing them up to her soft lips.

"I love you," he finally settles on saying, trailing kisses down her neck. "So, so much."

"I love you too," she says softly, before turning to him. "But that's not what you were going to say."

He bites his lip.

"You can tell me, Tobias," she says, cupping his face with her hand.

He knows. So he tells her. "I'm in love with you, and I wouldn't change it for the world. And I want you to be mine, because I'm already yours. Forever."

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this _

_I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it _

_'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same _

_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

She's silent for a minute, and he's worrying now, but then he feels her lips on his. "I've always been yours."

He kisses her again, and he wishes he could just live in this moment forever.

_And truly, madly, deeply I am _

_Foolishly completely falling _

_And somehow you caved all my walls in _

_So baby say you'll always keep me_

_ Truly madly crazy deeply in love with you _

_In love with you_

_I hope I'm not a casualty _

_Hope you won't get up and leave _

_Might not mean that much to you _

_But to me it's everything, everything _

"I'm afraid sometimes," he admits quietly.

"Of what?" She asks, tracing his jaw line.

"Of you leaving me," he says.

"I'd never leave you. I wouldn't ever be able to find some one better."

"There's more than one way of leaving," he says darkly. "You never cared if anything happened to you, but if -if -"

His voice cracks, and to Tris's shock his eyes are watering. Her arms automatically pull him toward her, and he breathes in the smell of vanilla and clean laundry.

"I could never leave you," she repeats softly, and he grips onto her. She feels his tears on her neck, and then she realizes she's crying too.

"Never?" He asks, and the thickness of his voice brings back thoughts of a broken, bruised child in grey, with no hope and no one to call his own.

"Never," she promises, and she means it, and they hold onto each other tighter.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_ Foolishly completely falling _

_And somehow you caved all my walls in _

_So baby say you'll always keep me _

_Truly madly crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you)_

Because he's Four and she's Six, and she's Tris and he's Tobias, and together they're one thing - infinite.

_In love (in love) with you (with you)_

_ In love (in love) with you (with you) _

_With you, oh._

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and if you did, feel free to let me know (:**

**Much love, A x  
**


End file.
